


Gavin's Trophy Room

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, So a swear warning, There's swearing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin's co-workers find his secret room, he finally breaks from the amount of stress put on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin's Trophy Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I thought about how much the boys tease Gavin. I thought about what would happen if Gavin took what they said to heart, and came up with this. I thought Michael would be the one to go after him.  
> If you want to send me a prompt, sent it to my tumblr: danmyphil.tumblr.com

Gavin watched Geoff and Jack head into his house, and out of anxiety he followed. “What are you doing?” he asked nervously, hand clenching around the console in his hands.

“You piece of shit. Gavin’s trophy room of victory…” Jack laughed. “He has a buried Tower of Pimps!”

“Get the hell outta here… Oh! Look at this!” Michael muttered, starting to grin. He followed the others through the door and into the ‘trophy room’.

“Gav’s trophy room… what a loser!” Michael yelled as the other guys laughed. They had all happened to find Gavin’s secret room, the one that held the only thing he’d ever won in the let’s plays. Geoff was walking around and fallen into the chamber behind the pictures. Jack had followed, and continued to announce the fact that he’d salvaged a Tower of Pimps.

“You’re a loser!” Ray smirked.

“What, you just happened to walk into my house and walk into my art!?” Gavin said, tears brimming at his eyes as they all teased him.

“Gavin’s- I think he’s about to cry!” Michael was starting to tear up from laughter.

“Wow, do you have a note in here from your mum?”

“I love you Gavvy Wavvy!” Geoff teased. At this, Gavin slammed my controller on the desk and stormed out of the room. He burst into tears as he dashed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He slid down the door, head in hands and cheeks wet. He sobbed loudly and hit the floor with his fists.

_They just had to find the only thing I’d won. I couldn’t even keep a secret._

Michael and the boys sat in stunned silence as Gavin charged out. They didn’t think that a little bit of teasing would get to him, but it did.

“Shit.” They all said. Gavin was the ‘stupid’ one of the group, always failing at games no matter how hard he tried. He’d always get insulted by Michael; and while he found it funny, it hurt. He would go home and reconsider his intelligence and logic, with no positive outcome. Gavin wasn’t stupid at all, he was actually quite smart. He just lacked self confidence.

“I’m… I’m gonna go after him.” Michael said softly after a while. They all nodded, cutting the recording there. They figured that they’d record episode 47 later. Michael walked across the office, passing Gavin’s desk and running his hand across the top fondly. He followed the hallway down to the bathroom and pushed the door open. The very last cubicle was locked shut, and Gavin’s accented sob could be heard through the bathroom.

“Gavin?” he called quietly.

“Go. Away.” He cried angrily.

“No, Gav. I’m not going anywhere.” He sat against the outside of the door, mirroring Gavin’s posture without knowing it. “Look… I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Well you did.” He murmured.

“I know. And I’m really, really sorry about it. I was just being a tease.”

“You’re always ‘just being a tease’, Michael.” Gavin sighed. This got Michael thinking about his actions. He didn’t say anything for a bit. “And I only take it seriously because you’re the one I’m constantly trying to impress.”

Michael was silenced further by Gavin’s next words. “And I just can’t do it.” Gavin whispered. If Michael hadn’t been straining to hear him, he wouldn’t have caught that. Michael almost fell backwards as Gavin unlocked the door. And boy… did he look bad. His hair was messed, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears. There was the innocent shine in his eyes as he gazed at Michael.

“…Gavin? What are you trying to say?” Michael, against his will, was starting to get the familiar flip in his stomach.

“I… you’re…” Gavin stuttered. “Never mind.” He looked away.

“No, please tell me. You can’t leave me on a cliff-hanger like that.” Michael gave a little smile. Gavin smiled back.

“I’ve always yearned for your attention, all jokes aside.” Gavin looked at his hands which were tapping nervously at each other. Michael was respectfully quiet and waited for him to continue. “The guys are always making jokes about me being gay and shit.”

“Yeah, I know.” Michael laughed fondly inside.

“Well… it’s true.” That got his attention. Michael’s head snapped toward Gavin, and stared at him in disbelief. “So what I’m trying to say, is, that I like you. I like you a lot.”

And what Michael was trying to think was if he liked his best friend too. Of course he did, he just hadn’t thought about it. He hadn’t thought about why he always laughed a little harder at Gavin’s jokes and blushed at his flirting attempts. He hadn’t thought about why he found Gavin breathtaking in a suit, maybe at the time he’d brushed it off as surprise. He didn’t think about why he had the temptation to run his fingers through Gavin’s hair and touch his cheek to see how soft it was. He… he didn’t think about any of this until now.

And he realised he was in love with his best friend.

So doing the only logical thing to do, he reached out and hooked his hand around Gavin’s perfect jawline and ran his thumb over his cheek. Gavin’s eyes widened as he stared at Michael, the older boy cradling his head effortlessly in his hands. Without a second thought, Gavin reacted by wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck and leaning his forehead on the other’s. Blue eyes met brown in a gaze enough to melt the hardest of hearts… and this was love. It wasn’t lust, it wasn’t a crush. This was love.  
Michael made the first move and touched his lips to Gavin’s. In that moment, on the bathroom floor with a broken boy, Michael realised how lucky he was to be here. It seemed that memories flashed through his mind in a slideshow of his life, the first time they’d met, the night when they got drunk and broken a window, the many episodes of Let’s Play recorded with Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Ray, Gavin and himself… it all made sense now. Gavin smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

“Thank you.” He murmured softly.

“For what?”

“Kissing me. You’ve made me realise how much I love you.”

And for the first time, Michael spoke the words that he’d thought a million times before in his subconscious.

“I love you too.”


End file.
